Obsession
by ArriDeen
Summary: I was expecting today to be another monotonous day...yet fate had something more horrifying and painful in store for me.
1. How His Obsession Began

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

OBSESSION

Chapter One: How His Obsession Began

00000

I woke up today expecting it to be a slow and boring day at work and an unproductive day at home afterwards. But fate had something else in store for me. At 8:45 my alarm went off, signaling for me to get up and get ready for work. I did as such. I got up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, put on clothes, simple t-shirt and washed out jeans, and applied light make-up on. Afterwards I got my purse, put my shoes on and I was out the door and in my car ready to begin another monotonous day.

At Miscellaneous, the toy store I work at, the morning shifts were from 10am to 4pm, and on weekdays were usually dramatically slow; at least twelve purchases made in those six hours. I got to the store, opened it and began the morning routine. I turned the lights on, I called the manager to let her know I have opened the store, I turned the cash register on and cleaned and organized the store. Everything was going as usual. From 10am to 12pm the store was usually empty, with only the sound of pop music flowing through the air.

I sat there behind the counter, thinking about what I would do on that weekend, when I felt dust fall on my face and land in my eyes. Apparently the humongous teddy bears that were on the shelf above the counter had collected a grand amount of dust. My eyes started to sting and tear up, and I began to rub at them hoping to clear them off the dust. In the midst of my eye rubbing I heard a male voice say to me,'' Hey, I like your hair.'' It was a complement I commonly got; my hair was naturally pink after all. I squinted at the male figure in front of me and realized that I finally had a customer. I smiled at him, wiped my eyes one last time and said back to him,'' Thanks. Sorry about the weird face I gave you, I had something in my eye''. He smiled and stood there awkwardly but replied with,'' oh, I thought you were tearing up because of my handsomeness.'' Well isn't he a smooth talker I thought. I gave him a forced smile, '' No, sorry…. anyways, do you need any help? Are you looking for anything in particular?'' I asked him. He just stood there and stared at me for a few minutes, ''No, I just came in to talk to you...I'', he stuttered, ''I was walking by when I felt a strong urge to walk into the store, sort of like an unknown force pulling me in or something…but hey... I don't usually do this but, can I have your number?'', he asked me. I was flattered. Yeah, I was used to getting flirted with and guys asking for my number, but usually those guys weren't as attractive as this one. I looked at him, he had tan skin, shoulder length black hair, bright green eyes and was probably over six feet tall. Almost my type. I blew caution to the wind and gave him my number. I wasn't expecting it to turn out to be a horrifying and painful mistake.

000000

*Feedback is greatly appreciated


	2. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

OBSESSION

Chapter two: Flashback

000000

I realized after I gave the guy my number and he left, that we hadn't even exchanged names. I sat down on the stool behind the counter, thinking if I would regret giving him my number but suddenly the store starting filling up with customers, forcing that thought to the back of my head.

Hours passed and my shift was over. My co-worker, a petite, black haired beauty named Hinata came in. I greeted her and we talked for a bit, completely forgetting about the tan beau I had met earlier. After I left the store, my phone started buzzing. I checked my phone and I happened to have two messages from an unknown number. '' Hey'', one read. The other text message said, ''I was scared you were going to reject me. Thanks for giving me a chance Sakura.'' I felt my heart stop. How did he know my name, I thought. I got into my car, thoughts of having encountered a potential stalker running through my head. No, No, please not again, I thought, as I laid my head on the steering wheel.

You see, back in high school, there was this guy that had developed strong feelings for me. He was a friend of a friend of mine. Deidara was his name. He was known as the pothead, impulsive, obsessive guy in our circle of friends. Sasori, our common friend, had introduced us when I was a freshman and they were juniors. I thought he was a cool guy that year. He was funny, and would always make me laugh. He was also Sasori's best friend, and I wholeheartedly trusted Sasori, so I also blindly trusted Deidara.

A year went by without trouble. Deidara and I were on friendly terms. The next year though, was a different story. In the beginning of my sophomore year, a friend of mine, Ino, walked up to me and told me that Deidara had a crush on me and planned on asking me out that year. I panicked. I didn't like Deidara that way. I wasn't even remotely physically attracted to him either. She also told me that he would always be asking about me, talking about me and even acting like if we were already dating. That irked me a bit. He was a nice guy, from what I saw the little times we hung out last year, but I didn't want to date him.

I tried avoiding him the first few months of school, even going as far as avoiding my good friend Sasori as well, just so I didn't accidentally cross paths with Deidara. My luck soon ran out though. Three months into the school year, Deidara had cornered me at the vending machines during lunchtime. I was scared. I knew I had to reject him, yet I didn't want to hurt his feelings. '' Sakura! Why have you been avoiding me!?'', he yelled at me, I could see the hurt in his eyes. I looked down at the floor, preparing myself to hit him with my rejection. '' All summer long, I had worked up the courage of asking you out as soon as we got back to school. And this is how you act towards me, when that little meth whore tells you about my plans?'' His words were harsh and I felt them pierce through me. Who did he think he was! Who gave him to right to yell at me and then insult my friend, our friend, like that?

'' Listen Deidara, I didn't want to face you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings with my rejection.'' I said as I gave him the scariest glare I could master. I was sure I didn't look an ounce of intimidating though. I'm a midget with pastel pink hair and puppy eyes, who would be intimidated by that? His eyes widen a bit, and he bit his lower lip,'' you had your heart set on rejecting me from the start? You didn't even plan on hearing me out or give me a chance?'' the glare he gave me at the moment would forever haunt me. ''I didn't think you would be such a low-life, self-centered prick. No wonder you and Ino are such good friends'', he spat at me and began to walk away. He had insulted me and had made me seem like the villain. I didn't like the way things had ended between Deidara and I. I knew he was notorious for his bad temper and rash actions, but I wasn't expecting him to try to push his feeling onto me. In my eyes, he had been the silly, corny yet gentle guy who just so happens to smoke weed before and after school. This was a new side of Deidara that I hadn't seen…. and I didn't like it one bit, in fact, it terrified me.

The year went by, and I could feel someone following me through the hallways. I asked Ino if Deidara had told her anything about me. She glared at me and told me to not mention his name ever again. I would often find myself scared of walking down the hallways by myself because I could literally feel someone watching me. A few months after what happened between Deidara and I, a rumor about me sleeping with a few guys was spread among our circle of friends. Also, whenever Deidara decided to sit at our table during lunch, he would stare at me the whole time and even low-key insult me. I was growing tired of his childishness. I decided to confront him one day.

I was usually at school 15 minutes early every day, since my dad would drop me off and then drive straight to work. So one early morning, as I was walking to the cafeteria I came across Deidara. His eyes were red and he was paler than usual, but I didn't pay much mind to that. I walked straight to him, ready to give him a piece of my mind. ''Deidara! You sick, selfish bastard! Who do you think you are?'', I yelled at him. He looked at me, not registering my words at first, and then his drowsiness disappeared from his face and was replaced with full rage. ''Shut up, don't talk to me you whore. How many guys have you been sleeping around with this year? Is that why you rejected me? To whore around?'', he said as he laughed. I shook with anger. Was he the one who spread that rumor? '' Were you the one to spread that untasteful rumor? You jerk!'', I said with anger. He rolled his eyes, a big grin on his face, '' Yeah. You could have avoided this if you had just given me a chance. But I'll tell you what. If you go out with me and give yourself to me whenever I please, I'll tell all our friends and everyone else that heard that rumor, that you're not like that. I'll tell them instead of what a wonderful and loyal girlfriend you are and how you only please me'', he said as he burst out in laughter. He words and laughter made me sick. I had never felt so disrespected. I wanted to punch him, scream at him and curse him to the infinite sky, but what would that accomplish?

'' You're sick Deidara. If I didn't want to date you back then, I wouldn't want to date you now, after what you've said and done. You disgust me'', I said as I began to turn to leave, but I felt him grab my arm harshly. '' You're the disgusting one. You think you're better than me? I'll have you screaming my name and begging for more, you'll see'', he whispered in my ear as he let go of my arm and spanked my ass. He was the one to leave first, and I was left behind feeling dirty and with tears stains on my cheeks. I hated him and I hate how scared he made me feel.

After that encounter I distanced myself from my friends, since they were his friends too. I wouldn't eat lunch; instead I would stay behind in the classroom with the teacher. I felt safer there. I also told my dad that I would ride the bus to school, so he wouldn't have to drop me off so early. I desperately wanted that school year to end. I wanted him gone. It was either he left or I left, but I didn't want to be in the same school as him anymore.

I think what made this whole situation with Deidara worse was the fact that he was still spreading nasty rumors about me and that Sasori was actually believing them. Sasori never tried to talk to me anymore. Whenever I saw him, he would give me a disgusted face. I even heard him talking to a friend of his about me. He said I was sick. How had I rejected his good friend Deidara just so I could open my legs off to other guys? He even went on to say that he was ashamed of himself for having been friends with me. I cried that day. My heart ached and I just wanted the lies and rumors to stop…. as well as the pain.

Overall, sophomore year was a living nightmare for me. Sasori and Deidara ended up graduating, and I was left with the aftermath of Deidara's rumors.

I sat in my car for half an hour, thinking back to the Deidara fiasco and hoping that it wouldn't happen again. I didn't want the wounds to reopen. I felt my phone buzz again. I was scared to check it but I ended up doing so. I had six text messages from tan man. '' Hey, are you off work yet?'' '' By the way my name is Kakuzu!'', '' I can't stop thinking about you'','' I really want to get to know you'', ''Hey are you there?'', but the last one made me cringe a bit, how had I forgotten?! ''You must be wondering how I knew your name...haha; it was on your nametag! Did you forget? Is that why you aren't texting me back: ?'' it read. I felt relief wash over me! My name was on my nametag! How silly of me, getting worked up over nothing! I giggled to myself and decided to reply back, ''Sorry! I just got off work! Nice to meet you Kakuzu! I'll love to get to know you as well!'' I hit send and then started my car. As I was pulling out the store's parking lot, I failed to realize that I had been watched by a figure in a black car parked near me the entire time.

00000000

*I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
